Humphrey's Bad Past
by beastlyhutch
Summary: This story futures the Alpha and Omega character Humphrey. This story tells about Humphreys past before he met Kate and all he went through in his past. I know its not much of a summary but please give it a chance and read it please. ( warning this story includes violence and a little bad language, read at your own risk.


Humphrey's bad past

Disclaimer: I do not know what really happened in Humphreys past.

Introduction:

In Jasper Park Canada a grey wolf with ice blue eyes and dark and light gray fur was about with his friends.

Humphrey: I was out with my friends, Salty, shaky and Mooch. We were inventing a new game called log sledding when my mom and dad were walking by and saw me and my friends on the log ready to go down a steep but short hill, just as we were about to take off down the hill I heard my parents say.

Mom and dad: '' Humphrey what are you thinking get off that log right now"!

Humphrey: but mom it's not dangerous.

Dad: that's it we have had it with you!

Humphrey: my dad then came right over to me and ripped me off the log and threw me to the ground but that's not even the end of it. He then kicked me in the side as hard as he could. My dad then told me,

Dad: if you cry I will do it again.

Humphrey: he then drug me all the way back to our den and then made me give him my paw and then he broke it, yet again he told me that if I cried he would do it to another paw. He then made me walk all the way to the healers on my broken paw with no help. My dad walked with me to make sure I went to the healers and not some were else. As I got to the side of the cave my dad stopped me and said,

Dad: Humphrey walk into the healers but don't you dare tell them what I did to you, or don't come home or you can tell them and then come home and I can kill you, it is your choice.

Humphrey: ok dad, so I went into the healers and soon as I walked in he just looked at me and said,

Healer: let me guess, omega game right?

Humphrey: yes sir, but really I was screaming in my head no it wasn't. The healer was very surprised when I healed in two weeks when he gave me a four week healing dead-line. I was very lucky that I have always healed fast. Well I did what I was told by my dad and said nothing to the healer. I was not allowed to see my friends for a while, maybe a couple of weeks or so. Well I know what you are thinking and it is that my dad is just mean to me, but no guess again, they are both mean to me. Well one day my mom told me to go take a bath and all I said was," but mom do I haft too"? Instead of just saying that I had too she picked me up and threw me off a cliff into the water, when she threw mw she said,

Mom: I hope you die

Humphrey: I got lucky and there were no rocks at the bottom and that it was deep water. So once I got out of the water I stayed down there for a while and just stared at my own reflection in the water wondering what a normal wolfs lives would be like. At that point and time I was having thoughts of killing myself. Well another three year of my parents treating me like crap and yet still none of my friends said a word to anyone about it to the pack leader. Well one day I was out wondering about the woods trying to find a peaceful place fare away to kill myself when I accidently bumped into this older wolf.

Older wolf (Winston): hey there young one might want to watch were you are walking.

Humphrey: sorry sir, I just have a lot going on and well….forget it. The older wolf could tell that I was troubled by something and he said.

Older wolf (Winston): what is your name young one?

Humphrey: my name is Humphrey sir.

Older wolf (Winston): well my name is Winston and I am the pack leader.

Humphrey: oh sorry sir I didn't know I said as I quickly put my head down in respect. He quickly tool my chin and raised it to the point of eye to eye contact and said

Winston: relax you don't have to be so formal.

Humphrey: I quickly put my head back down and told him that I was sorry and did not want to disrespect him.

Winston: Humphrey I understand and respect you but please look at me. I don't want to look at your forehead, trust me I would rather have eye contact with you.

Humphrey: ok sir if you insist. Well I have to get going Winston, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you again soon. I quickly took off to my parents den and then I told my mom and dad that they would never believe who I ran into today by accident.

Mom and dad: who did you run into Humphrey?

Humphrey: I ran into the pack leader Winston today.

Mom and dad: well did you say sorry to him and did you put your head down in respect?

Humphrey: funny story about that, first yes I did but then he told me to relax and make eye contact with him.

Mom: remember when you said we wouldn't believe you?

Humphrey: yes why?

Mom: well we don't

Humphrey: well why don't you just go and ask him yourself?

Mom: shut up you little runt, I don't want to hear your stupid suggestions.

Humphrey: ok mom I get it, I will shut up.

Mom: yeah you better shut up.

Humphrey: you know what mom, I have had it with both you and dad, you both have treated me like crap for four years and I'm not going put up with it anymore, I'm leaving right now to go and kill myself because I can't take it anymore.

Mom and dad: fine Humphrey if you want to go kill yourself then let us help you with that.

Humphrey: then my dad drug me by my main to an edge of a waterfall and this particular waterfall was about 160 feet drop and nothing but sharp rocks and some sallow water at the bottom. Just as my dad was about to shove me off the water fall I heard my name called out.

Winston: Humphrey, hold on I'm coming!

Humphrey: Winston then came sprinting towards my dad but was too late and my dad shoved me of then my dad and mom sprinted out of Jasper Park. All I could do was just wait for the impact. Well after what seemed forever the impact finally came and that was it for me.

Winston: I went down to the bottom of the waterfall ad found Humphreys body pierced by the rocks he landed on. I removed Humphrey's body from the rocks and he was dead. I'm so sorry Humphrey, if only I had got here quicker. I then heard a grown and I said, "were could that be coming from". It was coming from Humphrey. I couldn't believe it Humphrey was still alive somehow, but I wasn't sure how long he was going to be alive. I quickly put Humphrey on my back and brought him to my den but the sad part was that none of use, not even the healers could do anything for him. All we could do is wait and see if he pulls throw.

Kate: Dad is he going to be ok?

Winston: I don't know Kate, he is bad shape and might not make it.

Kate: well I hope he pulls throw. Dad what is his name?

Humphrey: my name is Humphrey, I said weakly.

Kate: save your strength Humphrey because you need to recover. Then Humphrey started to say,

Humphrey: don't worry Kate I will …

Kate: oh no he pasted out and now he is going into unconsciousness, what can we do mom?

Eve: I'm sorry Kate but there is nothing we can do for him.

Humphrey: I slipped into unconsciousness and will I was unconscious I was in complete darkness by myself. After a while I started to see light and started to walk towards it, the closer I got the brighter the light got. The light literally sucked me into its self. I was now in a very beautiful place and greeted by another wolf. Who are you?

Other wolf: I am the legendary wolf of Jasper Park, my name is legion.

Eve: I say it Kate but Humphrey is gone. He has stopped breathing and his heart has stopped beating.

Legion: Humphrey you have taken abuse from your parents for four years but no more. Right now you are dead, but your parents are not, I'm going to give you a second life but this one you will become an alpha.

Humphrey: so you're going to give me a second life and make me an alpha?

Legion: yes, why do you ask?

Humphrey: why would you do that for me?

Legion: because Humphrey you have suffered all your life and I want you to get revenge on your parents someday and have a normal life.

Humphrey: I don't know what to say besides thank you.

Legion: your welcome now get back to Kate and her family and go get revenge on your family.

Humphrey: I will sir.

Kate: all the sudden Humphreys body started glowing red and started floating in the air, then a big flash burst and the burst was so powerful that it put cracks in the cave. Humphrey's body dropped to the floor of the den, which put a dent in the ground. Humphrey then got up and said.

Humphrey: I'm alive

Kate: I got up and went over to Humphrey but didn't want to get to close to him because he was still glowing red and he looked like he would hurt me. Humphrey even looked different.

Humphrey: I will be going now. Just as I was about to leave I heard Winston say.

Winston: Humphrey wait I know what you're going to do but trust me it's not worth it.

Humphrey: I won't be able to live with myself knowing that my parents are still alive and out there. Do you really expect me to just sit around and do nothing? I have nothing left Winston, no home, no family, but somewhat friends. I must be going now Winston.

Eve: Winston are you really going to let him walk off on you like that?

Winston: I don't have a choice eve he is on his own, this is no one's battle but his own.

Humphrey: I left Winston's den and started heading out of Jasper Park. My plan was to catch the train out of here and go train for a year or two then to kill my parents. So I got on the train and after a couple of hours I decide to get off at this one stop. I was finally all alone and could train by myself and in peace. So I started to train right away but I had to make up a training regimen. My first exercise was tree squats till I couldn't do then anymore then strait to swimming against strong currents and waves. Then a five mile run and each day I would add on two miles. Then I would have to drag a log up a mountain four times then I would have to hole the log off the cliff and keep it from falling down the mountain. Then my last exercise was to drag a huge log as far as I could drag it. Well after two years I was now an adult alpha and from the two year of training I was now very strong and a very big wolf. I looked like an alpha, alpha. By the end of my training I could sprint 50 mile, swim again any current without breaking a sweat at all, there was no logs big enough of heavy enough to even challenge me. I was the definition of the ultimate wolf. It was now time for me to leave and go and find my parents. All I had to go by was my sense of smell. Well after half a year of looking for my parents I finally caught there sent. After three days of tracking there sent I was hot on their trail. I finally found their den and just waited in the woods out of vision so they wouldn't see me coming. I waited a couple of hours for them to show up and finally they showed up. When they got in there den I started walking towards the den and when I reached the mouth of the den I walked in a little bit and said," finally found you".

Mom and dad: who goes there, show yourself.

Humphrey: I walked into the light so they could see who I was. Do you recognize me now?

Mom and dad: your voice sounds for-Millar but I don't recognize you, who are you?

Humphrey: I'm your guy's son, the one and only Humphrey.

Mom and dad: Humphrey? But how are you alive?

Humphrey: that is none of your concern. But I'm certainly not here just to visit. I'm here to kill you both.

Mom and dad: ha that's a joke, for one you're an omega and two it is two against one. The odds are against you so why don't you just give up now.

Humphrey: are we going to keep talking or are we going to fight?

Mom and dad: let's do it.

Humphrey: so my mom and dad charged at me together, I killed fairly easy because my mom has no fighting experience so she didn't know how to approach for an attack. I was lucky because I had fighting experience during my training with other wolfs. It was now me vs. my dad, an alpha vs. alpha. I knew it was going to be tough to kill my dad because he was strong and had fighting experience. I avoided my dad first initial attack. He then caught me off guard and he caught me with his claws on the side. I then pinned him and grabbed his throat and began biting down. As I was biting down my dad started to push me but that only made my teeth go further into his throat so he began running his claws down my face, he was able to get three deep cut starting by my eye and he stopped by my mouth because I suffocated him to death. I finally did it, I finally got revenge on my parents. The only battle scars I will have forever are the claw marks on the side and the claw marks down the side of my mussel. I was now able to live a normal life and live in peace. It was now time to head back to Jasper Park.

(Three days later)

I was finally back in Jasper Park, soon as I got to Jasper I went straight to Winston's den, Winston I'm back.

Winston: Humphrey your back, which only means one thing and that is that you killed your parents.

Humphrey: yes and now I'm back. I something wrong Winston, you seem like something is bothering you.

Winston: nope everything is fine.

Humphrey: ok well were is Kate?

Winston: she is on a walk.

Humphrey: well I'm going to find her, see you later Winston. So I went to find Kate and it didn't take me long. I found her in a meadow alone. Kate I'm back.

Kate: Humphrey your back, I knew you would come back. You look different than you use to be before you died.

Humphrey: that's because I'm an alpha now.

Kate: well good for you. So what are you going to do now Humphrey?

Humphrey: I really don't know Kate, I have no parents no place to live and no friends besides you. I guess I have no choice but to continue to be a lone wolf and just live were-ever I can.

Kate: well that's sad. Wait Humphrey why don't you say with me, Lilly and my parents?

Humphrey: well I guess I will if I'm aloud to.

Kate: well what are we waiting for, let's go find out right now.

Humphrey: ok let's go Kate. So me and Kate headed for Winston's den, it took us about 15 minutes to get there. When we got there I told Kate to wait outside.

Kate: why Humphrey?

Humphrey: just trust me Kate and stay here. So I walked in and said, "Excuse me sir but I need to ask you a big favor. Can I live her for a while, like just till I get a den made up for myself to live in"?

Winston: I'm fine with it, what about you eve?

Eve: no, absolutely not, he cannot say here.

Humphrey: wait what if I protected Kate?

Eve: well I guess you can stay here for a bit only since you're willing to give your life protecting my daughter, but you still have to protect her even when you move out got it?

Humphrey: ok I will, now let's shake on it, how about it Winston and Eve.

Winston and Eve: ok then, let's shake on it.

Humphrey: so we shook on it and know I have a temporary home till I make me a permeate home. So I stayed with Kate and her family for a while, well one day me and Kate were out walking around and me and her were just talking when I caught a glimpse of a hunter in the bushes and he was about to shoot Kate but I quickly sprinted in front of her so the bullet would hit me instead of her.

Kate: I then saw Humphrey running up to my side and then I heard a big bang and smoke. I then saw Humphrey run over and kill the hunter. When Humphrey was walking back towards me I saw that he had a hole in the side of his side and was bleeding. Humphrey are you going to be ok?

Humphrey: as long as you are ok I will be fine and you have nothing to worry about Kate.

Kate: Humphrey you are bleeding and hurt bad you need to get to the healers.

Humphrey: that won't be necessary Kate because I'm fine.

Kate: Humphrey no you're not ok so please let me take you to a healer, please I'm begging you.

Humphrey: alright I will go on one condition and that is that you either go to the moonlight howl with me or just you and me howl at the moon together/solo.

Kate: Humphrey you know the pack law, alphas and omegas can't howl together.

Humphrey: yes I know but I'm not an omega anymore remember, I'm an alpha. An alpha and alpha are allowed to howl together.

Kate: that is true and I guess I will go to tomorrows moonlight howl with you since it will get you to the healers.

Humphrey: alright Kate lets go to the healers.

Kate: you do know that the only healers in the western pack is my mom, right.

Humphrey: yes I know and I think everything will be just fine.

Kate: we will see about that Humphrey

Humphrey: so me and Kate made our way to eve's and Winston's den. As soon as me and Kate walked into their den eve immediately went to Kate and checked her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Kate: mom stop it, I'm fine but Humphrey isn't, he got shot protecting me.

Eve: well that sure was nice of Humphrey to save your life. Thank you for saving Kate's life Humphrey.

Humphrey: it was nothing really.

Eve: ok Humphrey let me see your bullet wound.

Humphrey: so I let eve check out my bullet wound and she was really surprised that I showed no pain towards it and she was even more surprised that I was still living. Eve told me that she had to take the bullet out. She had me lay down on the ground and then he started scratching at the bullet with her claw, at first the pain didn't really bother me but then I started to take a hold of me. The pain got to the point where Winston had to keep me down while she was digging the bullet out. Winston could barely keep me held down, finally after 10 minutes of eve trying to dig the bullet out she finally got it out.

Eve: ok Humphrey its out.

Humphrey: finally. Well now that's over with if you would excuse me I have to going.

Kate: where are you going Humphrey?

Humphrey: no offence Kate but that is none of your business.

Kate: well ok Humphrey go, I guess I will just have to stay her and wait for you to get back.

Humphrey: thank you Kate for understanding.

Kate: as soon as Humphrey left I began following him, after 10 minutes of following Humphrey he led me out of the border of the western pack. I began asking myself, (where is Humphrey going). Humphrey led me far from the western territory and finally after 30 minutes he came to this valley and he then went into this huge den, I quickly caught up to him and hid in a bush beside the den. I could hear him talking to another female wolf.

Humphrey: nice to see you again Faith.

Faith: nice to see you again to Humphrey.

Humphrey: Faith I can't keep coming here and seeing you someone is going to follow me her and find out about you.

Faith: so what Humphrey it's not like you can keep me a secret forever, I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me, are you?

Humphrey: no I'm not.

Faith: ok then we have nothing to worry about right?

Humphrey: I guess. Well Faith I have some good news for you.

Faith: what is the good news Humphrey?

Humphrey: I can stay her tonight.

Faith: wow Humphrey that's great, well you look really tired so let's take a nap then we can spend some time together.

Humphrey: sounds like a plan to me.

Kate: I waited about 30 minutes after Humphrey and this so called Faith went to sleep to get out of my hiding spot. I went to the mouth of the den and saw Humphrey sleeping against faith. I was beginning to jet really jealous because deep inside I wanted that to be me. I couldn't be made at him though because it's not like me and Humphrey are dating or married or anything, we were just friends. I made my way home before Humphrey and Faith woke.

Humphrey: after a full night of fun with Faith it was time for me to get back to jasper and the western pack but this time I think I will take Faith with me. Well Faith it is that time again, it is time for me to leave but this time I want you to go with me, will you go with me?

Faith: I would love to but were am I going to stay?

Humphrey: you can stay in a den with me, I have been working on a den and I finally got it done one day before I came to see you, is all I have to do is move out from my temporary home and into my permeate home.

Faith: ok Humphrey I will come with you.

Humphrey: great, well let's get going it is going to be kind of a far walk back. So I and Faith started our way back to the border of Jasper Park. The walk took about 40 minutes and then finally arrived at the western pack of Jasper Park. When I and Faith were walking through the valley I noticed that everyone was looking at me and her but I also noticed that it was Kate's friends manly. I wanted to introduce Faith to Kate but I had to wait because I first had to see if Winston would allow Faith to join the western pack and second thing was if I could move into my den now and have her stay with me. So I and Faith arrived outside of the mouth of Winston's den and I told her to wait outside for me. So I went into Winston's den and luckily he was he only one there. Umm sir can I speak with you?

Winston: sure Humphrey what is it?

Humphrey: well you see sir I was wondering if you allow my soon to be girlfriend to join our pack?

Winston: well I guess that's fine Humphrey.

Humphrey: that's great, thank you sir and I was also wondering if I could move into my den and have my soon to be girlfriend Faith say with me?

Winston: well first off, yes you can but what about our deal/promise you made to me and eve? And second you don't need my permission for that is her own choice. But I have a question for you, once you move into your den with Faith are you still going to protect Kate?

Humphrey: well sir I can't quit answer that because that would mean that I would have to choose between two options, one is that I stop protecting Kate and protect Faith of the second is to somehow protect both, I don't know what to do sir.

Winston: well Humphrey why don't you think about it for a bit and get back to me.

Humphrey: ok sir I will do that. So I walked out of Winston's den and told Faith that she was allowed to join the pack and you can stay with me if you want it is her choice. So me and Faith went into my newly built den and talked for a bit until Kate walking into my den. Just the wolf I wanted to see, Kate this is Faith my girlfriend. Faith this is Kate.

Faith: so your Kate, Humphrey has told me a lot about you.

Kate: Humphrey can I take to you outside in private?

Humphrey: sure thing Kate.

Kate: what the heck Humphrey you never told me that you had a girlfriend!

Humphrey: your right I didn't till now, but relax me didn't tell anyone about her so don't feel left out.

Kate: what about me and you Humphrey?

Humphrey: what about us Kate, we are best friends and nothing more.

Kate: but Humphrey I was going to ask you to the moonlight howl tonight.

Humphrey: sorry Kate but I'm going with Faith.

Kate: but Humphrey I love you, not as a friend but way more than a friend, Humphrey I want to be your girlfriend.

Humphrey: I'm sorry Kate but I don't feel the same way, I'm with Faith and love her.

Kate: oh I see, I guess I will be going then.

Humphrey: I just watched Kate walk away, but couldn't help but feel bad for her. Well that night while I and Faith were walking to the moonlight howl I seen eve sprinting at me so I prepared myself from her attack. When eve when to jump on me I quickly caught her by the throat in midair and slammed he into a tree and then asked her.

Eve what is your dam problem?

Eve: you are my problem Humphrey, you broke Kate's heart.

Humphrey: I told her the truth and if she can't handle it then that is her own problem.

Eve: please Humphrey just go talk to her.

Humphrey: about what eve? There is nothing to talk about, the fact is that I'm with Faith. Know eve I'm going to let you go, can I trust you not to kill me once I let you go?

Eve: you have my word.

Humphrey: so I let eve go and all she did was get up off the ground and walk away. Later that day while Humphrey was out hunting for food Kate was on her way to Humphrey's den. When Kate arrived at Humphrey's den Faith was in there redecorating the den.

Faith: I have been expecting you Kate, what took you so long?

Kate: don't worry about it you bitch. One thing stands between me and Humphrey and that thing is you.

Faith: Humphrey is mine Kate, you can't have him. I have plans for Humphrey.

Kate: what kind of plans?

Faith: you seen Humphrey has extreme anger issues and the more anger he lets out the more powerful he will become, eventually his anger will take control of him completely and he will transform into the true killer he really is.

Kate: your crazy, Humphrey is no killer and when he would transform he would kill you.

Faith: you see that's where you are wrong, he wouldn't kill me because of the memories me and his have shard together. Well now that you know my plan I'm going to have to kill you.

Kate: what Faith didn't know is that I timed my arrival to where if Faith we to try to kill me Humphrey would walk in and see her trying to kill me. Well my plan went exactly how I wanted it to.

Humphrey: I was walking to my den from my hunt, which was a success. When I got to the mouth of my den I saw Faith had Kate pinned down on the ground holding Kate's throat in her mouth ready to kill her. I quickly dropped my caribou and tackled Faith to the ground.

Faith: take it easy Humphrey, I then grabbed a sharp stick and shoved it into Humphrey's side. Humphrey then grabbed my throat and bit down on my jugular which killed me within seconds.

Narrator: Humphrey then got off the dead body of Faith and then pulled the stick out of his side and started to head for Kate, but instead of killing Kate he just ran by her and into the dark wood.

Kate: it has been two years since I last saw Humphrey until one day Hutch came up to me and said.

Hutch: Kate there is a wolf in the valley who wants to see you but just to make sure that he doesn't want to kill you or anything Winston order me to guard you and for the wolf to be escorted by top alphas all the way here.

Kate: ok that's fine Hutch and thank you. So about ten minutes later the wolf arrived. How can I help you?

Humphrey: oh you can't help me but I'm just here to visit you, what's the matter you don't recognize me Kate, then again it has been two years.

Kate: Humphrey is that you?

Humphrey: yes Kate it's me, I'm back.

Kate: are you going to stay here?

Humphrey: afraid not Kate.

Kate: why not?

Humphrey: because I have my own pack now and I'm the leader of the pack.

Kate: will I see you again Humphrey?

Humphrey: I'm sure our paths will meet again sometime. By the way Kate you still owe me a moonlight howl, but before I go I have to go talk to Winston. So I headed for Winston's den still being escorted by alphas.

Hutch: Sir Humphrey is here to talk to you

Winston: ok let him in but don't leave my side.

Hutch: yes sir

Winston: Humphrey long time no see, how is the life of a lone wolf going?

Humphrey: it is going well but sir something have accrued over the past two years and that is what I wanted to talk to you about, you see sir I started my own pack.

Winston: I see so that means you are leaving my pack for good.

Humphrey: yes sir

Winston: well Humphrey I guess this is goodbye and good luck with your pack.

Humphrey: goodbye Winston and thank you, if you excuse me Winston I have a pack to lead. So I made my rounds and told everyone that I was leaving, the final person I had to tell was Kate. So I went to go see Kate. Well Kate this is probly the last time I will see you.

Kate: well I guess this is goodbye for now Humphrey maybe our paths will cross again sometime. But don't you dare forget that I still have to howl with you sometime.

Humphrey: well Kate as much as I would like to howl with you I can't because my girlfriend would try to kill you.

Kate: wait hold on Humphrey, did you gust say what I think you said.

Humphrey: yes that I am seeing someone and she is my current girlfriend.

Kate: what about me and you Humphrey?

Humphrey: Kate I'm sorry but things have changed.

Kate: well I guess this is goodbye.

Humphrey: what Kate did next caught me off guard, she kissed me and it wasn't a short cheek kiss either it was a full on mouth kiss. She then ran off into the woods and I chased after her yelling, "Kate please stop I just want to talk". Then all the sudden Kate can to a compleate stop. Kate you know you mean the world to me and everything and I love you and always will but I have a pack to take care of and you and I just can't be together right now.

Kate: no need to say anymore Humphrey I understand and I will wait for you till the day I die.

Humphrey: well I got to get going Kate, I guess I will see you around.

**(Three weeks later**)

(**Narrator pov**)

It has been two weeks since Humphrey left to lead his pack and Kate was on her way to visit Humphrey and see how everything was going with his pack. When Kate made it Humphrey's den she saw something that scared her for life, when she walked into the den there was blood everywhere, there stood Humphrey completely covered in blood and Humphrey was just staring at his dead mate.

Kate: Humphrey what happened here?

Narrator: something wasn't right with Humphrey because he didn't turn or even pay one bit attention to Kate, he just stood their staring at his dead mate. So Kate slowly wake up to Humphrey to the point where she was right next to him, again he stood their motionless like he was frozen in time, again Kate asked what had happened and again no answer. Kate then put her paw on Humphrey's shoulder, but what happened next she never expected, Humphrey turned around and grabbed Kate by her throat and slammed her against the blood den floor. Humphrey then began squeezing Kate's throat causing her to bleed and cut off her oxygen from her lungs. When Kate looking into Humphrey's eyes she saw something different in his eyes, she was that his eyes were no longer full of happiness and joy but pure rage. Kate managed to say one thing and that was, "Humphrey stop your hurting me, this isn't you". Then Humphrey released his grip from Kate's throat.

Humphrey: if you want to live you will leave,

Kate: Humphrey I don't know what's gotten into you or what's going through your head but I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to help you.

Humphrey: I'm in no need of your help I can handle this myself and I don't deserve help.

Kate: Both you and I know that isn't true

Humphrey: please Kate leave

Kate: Humphrey I already told you that I'm not leaving

Humphrey: leave now!

Kate: no

Narrator: then Humphrey yelled, leave now so load that I cracked that walls of the den.

Kate: fine I will leave but I'm coming back tomorrow for you.

Narrator: that night Kate went to see her dad and ask about Humphrey's past

Kate: hey dad

Winston: Kate where have you been we have been worried sick about you.

Kate: that not important right now, I want to know about Humphrey.

Winston: what about him?

Kate: you know what I want to know' I know there is something you have been hiding from me about Humphrey so start talking.

Winston: fine I will tell you. Humphrey has a condition that every time he gets angry the next time will become worse and so on and it will eventually get to the point that his anger will become powerful and useful in the real world like a super power and eventually take complete control of him and he will never be able to take control himself back.

Kate: well that's not good at all, now I know why Humphrey wanted me to leave him alone.

Winston: wait you were with Humphrey when he was angered, don't you realize how dangerous he his.

Kate: I do now because I had an up close and personal experience with it.

Winston: what happened, what did that monster do to you?

Kate: he tried to choke me to death but I got him to release me, then he told me to leave him alone.

Winston: you are lucky he didn't kill you, you stay away from that monster.

Kate: but dad I love him

Winston: you what?

Kate: I love him

Winston: well I kind of figured that but I still want you to stay away from him.

Kate: I'm sorry dad but no

Winston: Kate as your father and the pack leader I order you to stay away from Humphrey.

Kate: sorry but no

Winston: if you are caught with Humphrey there will be major consequences. In matter of a fact I'm going to talk to him tomorrow.

Kate: whatever dad

Winston: I'm not joking around Kate.

Narrator: That next morning Winston went to see Humphrey. When Winston arrived at Humphrey's den he also noticed that the inside of the den was covered in blood and there was cracks in the dens walls. Humphrey then came and greeted me but he was scary because he was covered in blood.

Winston: what happened to you Humphrey?

Humphrey: I would rather not talk about it

Winston: fare enough Humphrey, I can here to talk to you about you and Kate.

Humphrey: save it Winston I already know that you don't want Kate being near me because of my anger issues so I'm going to have two of my alpha guard/ keep Kate far from me.

Winston: ok Humphrey and Humphrey if you ever need something just ask.

Humphrey: why do I have such Sevier anger problems, haven't I went through enough already?

Winston: Humphrey there is something else you need to know, if you anger reaches a certain point you will become a cold blooded killer who shows no mercy.

Humphrey: again why does this all have to happen to me, why, why Winston? What should I do Winston, what can I do? I don't want to hurt anyone Winston, please help me help myself.

Winston: I'm sorry Humphrey but there is nothing I can do. I then saw Humphrey starting to punch the outside walls of the cave over and over and over, his anger seemed to be rising by the minute.

Humphrey: I started punching the wall repeatedly which started making holes in the wall and asking both myself and Winston why this was happening to me.

Winston: Humphrey you need to calm down, remember you can't let your anger control you.

Humphrey: don't tell me what to do you dog, do you have any idea what it is like to have your parents treat you shit for year and then attempt to kill you and what it is like to have to kill your own parents and what it is like to have to kill both of your mates yourself?

Winston: Humphrey calm down. Humphrey then let out a huge yell which crack the earth's surface around him. Humphrey then turned towards me and started growling at me. Humphrey stop! Then Humphrey started walking towards me but luckily his two alpha guards can to my rescue.

Humphrey's alpha guards: we will hold him back as long as we can, you need to leave now while he hasn't gotten up to full strength.

Humphrey: get out of my way you two that wolf is mine.

Humphrey's alpha guards: Humphrey stop this isn't you man, I know your sill in there and won't hurt us because we're friends for life. Come on Humphrey snap out of it. He is still approaching boss what should we do, we don't have a choice but to chain him up. We then knew that we would never get chains on him while he is conscious so we had to knock him out so we came up with a plan, I will distract him while you get a big rock and hit him in the head really hard with it. My plan went as planned and then we drug him back to a holding den and tied him to a hug bolder and then left him. We should go get Kate for him because she seem to be the only one who can clam him down. We soon arrive at Kate's den and told her to come with us quickly, we soon arrived back at the holding den which Humphrey was in, we were surprised that he hasn't woke up yet. We then let Kate into the holding den with Humphrey.

Kate: Humphrey? All the sudden Humphrey shot awake and stated to struggle against his restrains. I then put my paw up to Humphrey's chest and said, Humphrey stop.

Narrator: Humphrey then stopped struggling against his restraints and looked Kate dead into her eyes and just by looking into Humphrey's eyes she got paralyzed and fell to the ground. Humphrey then broke loose of his restrains and started walking up to Kate and just stopped right in front of her body. Humphrey then nudged Kate to try to wake her up, it took a few nudges but she woke up, when she woke up and saw Humphrey she then gave him a hug. Kate then told the guards that he was stable and safe. Humphrey was now left basically alone, because Kate left to go do her alpha duties.

Humphrey: great now I'm left alone. I then began to question myself, who really am I? What am I, am I even a wolf anymore or am I a monster? I even began to question my own leadership. I don't even know where to turn anymore. I needed answers, but where can I find them, more or less how can I find them? I then began looking back on all the decisions I have made and all the harm I have did to not only Kate but everyone, I then had a very tough decision to make, do I stay here and continue to lead my pack and risk me losing control of my anger and end up killing my friends or do I resign from being leader and leave to become a lone wolf to protect the ones I love, what should I do? I will think about it tonight and come up with my final decision tomorrow. That next morning I have made my decision and was sticking with it all the way throw it. I then headed to Winston's den, when I got to Winston's den I told him that we needed to get all the packs together for an important meeting. Winston and I then howled to get the pack together for a meeting. All right Winston I think everyone is here. Alright now you may be wondering why Winston and I called you here today for this meeting. Well I have a big announcement to make, I will be resigning from leader and Zack my deta will be taking over. I have come to the conclusion that I am no longer fit to be a leader do to my anger issues and will becoming a lone wolf, I am only do this to both protect my pack and myself, my decision is and will be finale and nothing is going to change it. I will be leaving as soon as this meeting is over with. Well that is all, you all may continue with you day.

Kate: Humphrey you're leaving Jasper?

Humphrey: yah

Kate: but you can't

Humphrey: why not, it is for the best anyway

Kate: because I love you

Humphrey: I love you to Kate but I have to go, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

Kate: Humphrey wait then why are you leaving if you don't want to hurt anyone, you will be hurting me if you leave.

Humphrey: yes I may be hurting you if I leave but if I don't leave the risk of killing you and my finds is top high. Like it or not Kate I have to leave weather you want me to or not.

Kate: then let me go with you. Humphrey if you really love me then take my with you.

Humphrey: I would if I was afraid of hurting you.

Kate: Humphrey trust me if you truly love me then you won't hurt me. Trust me I would rather or be hurt or killed by the love of my life than anyone else.

Humphrey: really Kate you would risk your life just to be with me?

Kate: absolutely Humphrey.

Humphrey: Kate can I ask you something?

Kate: ask me anything

Humphrey: Kate will you be my mate?

Kate: yes, a thousand times yes.

Humphrey: Kate then tackled me and she rubbed noises with me. So Kate are you ready to go?

Kate: yes Humphrey but where will we go

Humphrey: where ever the road takes use I guess, but as long as we have each other we are going to be just fine.

The end !


End file.
